The Story of Amy and Shadow
by IncubusRhapsodos
Summary: This is a parody of the 'run of the mill' Shadamy. You'll see what I mean eventually.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Shadow saw Amy, he was sure they would be together, someday. She would be a perfect match for him. He had felt like following her instead of listening to his boss, Eggman. His second chance to love again. He had been in love before, and he longed for the feeling of someone next to him, loving him in return. 50 years ago, he had a sacred love, Maria. Although she was full fledged human, he had deep feelings for her. He loved the way her hair flowed down her shoulders, the deep sky blue of her eyes, the delicate features of her face. But that was all gone now, she had been shot, killed, right in front of his eyes. He'd kneeled next to her as she struggled to breathe. He remembered running his fingers through her fine, delicate, blonde hair. Now, Amy was right in front of him and he was letting her slip away. 

He wasn't thinking straight, and she'd run to Sonic, that wretched blue hedgehog that despised him. Amy had taken him as a threat. Sonic didn't even seem to want her around. But now, Sonic was facing him off, and all he saw was black, twisted fury. Shadow had rushed at Sonic, his tribal yell reflecting his anger. Next thing he knew, Sonic was laying at his feet, Amy cradling his head. Amy glared at Shadow, and he turned away, ashamed. He'd blown probably his only chance to win Amy over, which was pretty slim in the first place. Shadow had caught himself crying into Maria's dress, her favorite one, a few nights ago. He'd heard screams, angered screams, then complete silence.

Shadow awoke the next morning to see Amy at the balcony, looking out over the beautiful landscape that surprisingly surrounded Eggman's hideout. " Amy?" Shadow inquired. " Why are you here? " Amy looked away, tears streaking down her face. Shadow felt bad for the poor girl, and he went over to try to console her. Shadow wrapped his arms around her. He had hoped for a positive reaction, but he nearly got his head knocked off. " Get your hands off me! What are you! Some kind of sicko!" She stomped off, clearly agitated. " But...I was ...just trying to make you feel better." Shadow was hurt on the inside, but just that brief interlock with Amy had given him a small reminder of what he'd felt with Maria. 

Amy came in later, and apologized to Shadow, who was standing at the balcony. " Shadow, " Amy whispered. " I'm sorry if ... I hurt you. I just...wasn't ready for you to sneak up behind me and do that." Shadow wasn't sure whether he should even talk to her, as he was still a little sore about what Amy'd said to him. Shadow turned, glared at her. His glare was the most intense, and Amy backed off a ways. " Shadow, you _are_ an evil hedgehog. You hurt Sonic pretty bad yesterday-" " Do you think this is all about Sonic?" Shadow stormed toward her. " Not every thing is about that damn blue hedgehog. Have you ever thought about what I've been through? The truth is..." Shadow's anger melted from his face. " I...I have feelings for you. There, I said it. Now just tell me to die and get it over with." Amy shook her head. " Oh, Shadow...I'm not going to tell you to die. I had no idea. If you'd just told me..." Shadow looked at her, the guilt thick in his eyes. " Shadow, listen. I'm going to be here for a while. I'm sure we'll get closer." She held his face in her hands as she spoke. 

The next morning, Shadow awoke to see Amy brushing her shoulder-length hair, staring at herself in the mirror. She saw Shadow sit up in the mirror. She turned around. " Shadow, you're awake." Shadow walked toward her, and she stood. " You wanna go downstairs?" he asked timidly. Amy nodded. They learned about each other over a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Shadow learned about Amy's dislikes, likes, her favorite colors, everything. Amy learned the same of Shadow. " Amy, can I ask you a question? You can just tell me if it's too personal." Amy was listening closely. " What was your relationship with Sonic like?" Amy sighed. " Actually, Shadow, we never had a relationship. Sonic is too much of a drifter. He can't stand commitment. Every time I get close to him and I think we're making progress, he backs up and bolts." Shadow gently touched Amy's hand. " Well. I couldn't stand to do that to someone as sweet and agreeable as you." " Oh, Shadow. I know you wouldn't." Shadow stroked Amy's face. She jerked, then touched Shadow's hand, keeping it there on her cheek. 

Amy was taken aback at having someone as charming as Shadow taking a liking to her. The evenings were Shadow's favorite time of day, Amy learned, and she soon found out why. The sunset looked like a painting spread over the sky, splashes of pink, purple, orange, yellow and red. The two stood apart from each other. There was enough space between them for their hands to be connected on the balcony rail. " It's beautiful, Shadow. If I weren't in an evil genius's hideout, I would live here forever." Shadow and Amy's eyes met. Sonic was hiding in the bushes, spying. He saw the way Shadow looked at her, and how Amy gazed back. He became downright pissed. Shadow took Amy's hands. " If you don't mind..." " Yes, Shadow?" " I would love to be with you. You...you're so beautiful. I never thought I could love again. But, that was until I met you. You've ...renewed my faith in love. And...oh never mind. It's too soon." " Too soon for what, Shadow?" Shadow hesitated. " Too soon...too soon to say I love you." 

" Oh, Shadow..." Amy's hand ran up Shadow's arm. Amy let herself sink into Shadow's warm embrace. Her head laid softly on his chest. Shadow kissed the top of her head. The balcony itself was huge, a large deck, big enough for them to dance on. Rouge, Shadow's friend, put on a song for them. Shadow took her in his arms. Sonic growled, watching Amy fall more and more in love with Shadow and not him. _Now I went and blew it. Shoulda took her while I had the chance._ Sonic thought to himself. _This is weird. I don't hardly like her and I'm getting jealous. _Shadow and Amy danced slowly across the balcony. Shadow's hands were resting on Amy's arms, keeping her close to him. Shadow's head rested on the top of her head, giving Amy a warm feeling cascading through her body. " Oh, Shadow..is this...is this what love feels like?" she sighed. Shadow sighed back. " I don't know... I think so..." Amy sighed once more. " It...feels wonderful..." Shadow led Amy into his room after their song was over. Shadow was holding her head close to him, stroking the back of her head, letting the love cascade through his fingertips. 

The feel of Shadow's fingertips on the back of her head sent shivers down her spine. When Shadow laid her on his bed, she became uncomfortable and sat up. " Shadow, this is too soon. I...I can't do this yet." She sighed. " I'm sorry. But I do think that you and me will work out." Shadow smiled and nuzzled her. Amy stroked his face. They then shared a long kiss and Shadow helped her up. " Amy..." Shadow said. " Sweet dreams." Amy smiled. " You too, honey bear." Shadow watched her as she walked down the stairs. Honey bear._..whoa..._ Shadow thought. _I am in love._ Meanwhile, Amy was in her room, thinking about Shadow. _He's not so bad after all. I always thought he was cruel and hardhearted. I guess every villain has to go soft sometime. Just like Inuyasha.He was mean, then got soft when he met Kagome. _Her thoughts were matted in her head, and she wondered whether she should follow her heart and go with Shadow, or turn and bail for Sonic? Her heart was torn two ways. Torn between Shadow, who really seemed to love her, and Sonic, who treated her as little more than an annoyance. Amy buried her face in her pillow, visions of Shadow and Sonic flashing before her eyes. 

Shadow laid on his back, the only thing in his mind was Amy. He just laid there, staring up at the ceiling, Amy's face running through his mind. " Oh, Amy," he said to himself. " I hope you love me as much as I love you." He dozed off, and finally fell asleep. He awoke in the middle of the night, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen. Amy was laying in her bed, cuddled up with one of Shadow's pillows. Suddenly a shadow snaked across her bed. 

" Shadow? " she said groggily. " Is that you? " A shady figure stood at the foot of her bed. Its green eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. " Amy..." he said. " Sonic? What are you doing here? Where's Shadow? "

Sonic made his way toward her. He laid next to her. He then stroked her face. " This has nothing to do with Shadow. This is between us." She felt his breath on her forehead. " Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy scooted up, away from Sonic. " Nothing's wrong with _me. _I'm still the same hedgehog," he breathed, pulling himself up onto Amy's body, nuzzling and kissing her. " Sonic! Something is wrong with you! Get off me! " " You're the one who's different... going after Shadow..." Sonic tried locking lips with her. She pushed him away, gasping. " Get away, Sonic! Leave me alone! You're scaring me! " " But... I love you..." " No you don't! You barely know me! Just stop!" Sonic was staring at her, a strange look in his eyes. He pinned her arms down to the bed. " Sonic, get off!" she screamed desperately. She squirmed and writhed beneath him, trying to get away. 

" Shadow!" she hollered. Sonic covered her mouth. " Sshhh," he whispered. " Just relax." Amy glared. " No! Just...forget it..." She began to sob. 

Shadow awoke to Amy's hollering. " Amy?" He rushed into Amy's room. When he saw Sonic trying to get at Amy, he was enraged. He picked up a thick book and slammed it over Sonic's head. Amy felt the pressure ease up on her arms, then Sonic rolled off her. Amy sat up, sweat pouring from her face. She gasped heavily, scared out of her mind. " Oh, Shadow, I was so scared...he...almost..." " I know, sweetie... it's Ok.. I'm here now...he can't hurt you now." Shadow held her close. Sonic came to his senses. " Shadow! Get away from Amy!" Amy stared at him with horror on her face. " No Sonic! You stay away from me! I don't ever want to see you or your little uncontrollable fits of passion ever AGAIN!" she screamed. Shadow hugged her close. " Just get out of here Sonic." Sonic turned and ran, ashamed of what he'd done. Shadow sat, consoling Amy as she cried.

Later, after Amy had calmed down, Shadow put on some music. The huge Victorian mansion ( where Eggman hid out) rang with tango music. Shadow took a red rose between his teeth. He danced toward Amy, a slick look on his face. " Shall we tango?" he asked, bowing and handing her the rose. " Oh, that's smooth." Amy took Shadow's hand. Shadow swept her out onto the dance floor. She screamed with delight. Shadow and Amy danced until midnight. Shadow laid the worn out Amy on his bed. " Night, honeybunches." Shadow whispered. " Night. Love you." Shadow smiled. " Love you too." He walked out. " Shadow," Amy said. 

" There's plenty of room here beside me." Shadow smiled again and turned around. He walked toward her, laid down beside her. Shadow's arm rested across her stomach, and they fell asleep together, cuddling. 

When they woke up, Shadow kissed her cheek. 

" Good morning." Amy's eyes were misty. " What's wrong?" Shadow asked. Amy sighed. " I don't know. I just...don't feel good." Shadow stroked her face. " Sonic didn't.." " No, no, he didn't. I didn't let him get close enough." Shadow kissed her cheek. Amy touched Shadow's glossy black fur. " I was just thinking about that look in his eyes. It's so creepy...so disturbing. It was like he was under a trance." Shadow got up. " Come downstairs." Shadow said, seemingly without emotion. " Shadow? Did I upset you?" Shadow took her hand. " Come, sweetie." Shadow led her down the stairs. " Sit down, honeybee." Shadow whispered. He spoke again. " Amy, don't get me wrong, I love you, but, I know Sonic loves you too." Amy felt hot, stubborn tears push their way into her eyes. " But...he...tried to..." " I know. But I just know he loves you. It was just primal instinct." Amy swallowed hard. This always happened when she got close to someone. " So...you're dumping me?" Amy said in a faltering voice. " No Amy. I just want you to spend just one day with him. Make sure you're really in love with me. I'd hate for us to think we're in love and then break up later. It would tear us apart." Amy threw herself onto Shadow's chest, crying. " Oh, Shadow...I know I love you...I don't want to even touch Sonic...but I'll do it...for you." 

The next morning, Amy said her goodbyes to Shadow as she waited for Sonic to come. Sonic was overjoyed since he thought Amy and Shadow had broken up. Sonic rushed to where Shadow lived. " Amy! Get down here, my love!" Amy cringed at Sonic's insensitivity. Amy sighed. " Goodbye, Shadow." Sonic had rushed up the stairs. " Amy." Shadow's arms dropped and he backed into a shadow. " Shadow. Wait." Sonic took Amy's arm. " Come along. We have a lot to do...a lot to get...reacquainted with..." Sonic stroked her face, brought her close. When his lips touched hers, she pulled back. Amy slapped Sonic upside the head. Amy sneered at him and turned around. She ran from Sonic right into Shadow's arms. " Shadow... I know I love you! With all my heart and soul! Just...love me back." Shadow's arms wrapped around her. " Amy... I've always loved you. " Sonic sneered. He stormed toward them. He shoved Amy aside and punched Shadow in the face. The back of Shadow's head hit the wall. He slid down, back to the wall, unconscious. Amy ran to him, but Sonic grabbed her arm. " No way, missy... you're coming with me." Sonic hissed.

" Shadow..." Amy sobbed. " I love you." She had broken free from Sonic and was kneeling beside Shadow, stroking his face. She had a clean wet towel trying to get Shadow's lip and nose to stop bleeding. " Come on, wake up." Sonic growled, " Amy, leave him and let's go now!" Amy turned to Sonic. " Just let me get him awake." Amy touched Shadow's chest. " Shadow, please. Wake up." Amy put her hand behind Shadow's head. She pulled her hand back, confused. There was blood on her fingertips. " When he hit the wall...he's bleeding from the back of his head...we've gotta get him to the hospital." Rouge flew in and picked Shadow up for Amy. The two hurried to the hospital, where they took Shadow in immediately. Amy paced back and forth. " Please...please let him be OK. Please..." She sobbed as she paced. The doctor snapped Amy out of her pacing to take her to where Shadow slept. " He's alright." the doctor said. Amy ran to him and gently wrapped her arms around him. 

" Shadow...I'm so glad you're alright." Her hands stroked Shadow's head. She kissed and hugged him. " I love you..." he whispered. Amy nuzzled him. 

" Oh, Shadow, I love you too...just get better." Happy tears slipped down her face. The doctor spoke. " He'll probably be ok to go home tonight, but we're going to keep him here overnight. He didn't hit very hard, thankfully."

Shadow smiled at Amy. 

" Where's Sonic?" he asked when he hobbled through the door. " He left when he saw what he did to you." Shadow went over to his dresser. He opened the drawer and pulled something out. He walked toward Amy. He kneeled down in front of her on one knee. " Amy,"

he said. " Will you marry me?" he asked, showing the ring to her. " Oh My God! Shadow! I love you!" she screamed. She hugged Shadow. " So you will?" " Oh, of course!" Shadow placed the ring on her finger. " Oh, I never thought this would happen...and so soon..." She began to cry happily. Shadow smiled. " Neither did I." Shadow and Amy shared a long kiss. Sonic was watching from outside. " My God, he _proposed_ to her!Man. I'm definitely out of the picture." Shadow and Amy walked off, hand in hand. They sat down on the lawn, gazing at the sunset in each other's arms. They looked at each other. Sonic ran off as their lips met. " I couldn't wait any longer." Shadow sighed. Amy laid her head on his chest. " I'm glad you didn't." " Do you remember the first time we looked at the sunset together? It was so beautiful. Like a painting. But you..you're far more beautiful than any sunset I've ever seen." 

" Oh, Shadow...you're so sweet." Shadow and Amy got up. Shadow's forehead met with Amy's. " Amy, the one thing I have noticed, since I've been with you, not a single thought of Maria has floated through my head. You've healed me, Amy. Helped me move on. Thank you." Amy smiled. " You're welcome." The two watched the moon rise, then went upstairs onto the balcony. There, they danced under the stars. A few months passed, and they began planning their wedding. When the big day came, they were both nervous. " Shadow doesn't need a tux, he's already wearing black!" Rouge joked. When Shadow saw Amy in her long white dress, he nearly fell over. Shier wedding went smoothly,and Amy sighted Sonic in the crowd. He smiled at Amy. He then turned around. Amy's mother was crying. " Honey...my baby." Shadow smiled. He took Amy's hands and led her down the isle. Later, after everything, Shadow led her out onto the balcony. They just stood together, staring at the big bright moon. Then Shadow pulled her close to him, kissing her. 

" Shadow, I remember when I used to think you were creepy." Shadow laughed. " You thought I was creepy!" Amy laughed too. " Am I creepy now?" Shadow asked. " Oh, creepier than ever." she joked. " I've never felt this light spirited," Shadow said. " It's so good to be out of the shell, to be able to stand in the sunlight." Amy sighed. " It's so good to be with you, the one who really loves me." Shadow smiled. " I think this balcony's our favorite place now." Amy smiled and went into their room, taking Shadow with her. 

Part 1 complete.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This next chappie's full of LOLZ. If you thought the first chapter was cheesy hoo-boy. This is psitively CHEESETASTIC, BABY! 3

The Story of Amy and Shadow-Part 2

Amy took Shadow's hand and led him into their room, off the balcony. " Come here Shadow. I want to show you something." Amy took a picture album from her backpack, which had all her belongings that Eggman had allowed her to take. The picture album had pictures of her whole family. " This picture album is held dearly to my heart," she said. " I want you to look at some of these pictures. Tell me if you recognize any of them. They've been missing for years. I was wondering, maybe if for some reason, you knew some of them. And , if you did, maybe tell me about them." Shadow flipped slowly through the picture album. " Some of them were aboard Space Colony ARK." Amy explained. As he flipped through, he noticed a picture of a hedgehog, a male, holding Amy close. " Do you know who he is?" he asked, pointing to the smiling hedgehog. " That's my oldest brother. He's paralyzed from a car accident." Amy said. Shadow shook his head. " I don't know any of them. I'm sorry." Shadow said. Amy leaned on him. " It's Ok." she kissed him. Shadow flipped through the pictures again, maybe seeing if he could at least try to help her out. He saw a picture of him, looking as if it were taken from a newspaper. " Where did you get that picture?" he asked. " Oh. That's the only picture I've got of you right now."

" You can't let any humans see this picture," Shadow said to her. " If they find out you're with me, they'll take you from me and then accuse me of holding Sonic's ex hostage." Amy hugged Shadow. She then closed the picture album and slid it back into her backpack. Amy smiled at Shadow who smiled back. " I know a place, away from here, that's really beautiful in the moonlight." Shadow said. Shadow took Amy's hand, and led her down the stairs. They arrived at a steep cliff overlooking the ocean. The moonlight shimmered and shone off the ocean surface. " Oh, Shadow..." she said. " Beautiful, isn't it?" Amy nuzzled him, smiling. " So...romantic..." Shadow draped his arm over her shoulders and the two sat, just spending time together. " Shadow, I know this is an awful time to bring this up but, you know Eggman's going to want me out of here soon. He doesn't want me corrupting you. He wants you as his ultimate fighting machine." Shadow sighed. " But, I don't feel the way I used to. I don't feel destructive. I don't feel like fighting...I'd give my life up for you. Amy, I want to be with you. Forever." " Shadow, don't be upset. I'm sorry I brought it up." Shadow, to her suprise, began to weep. He leaned onto her shoulder,crying. " Shadow. It's ok. You've broken free. You just need to be strong. You're...actually crying."

" What do you mean by that?!" he hollered. "Shadow! I mean nothing by it. I understand why you're upset." Amy ran her fingers across his face, wiping his tears. She held Shadow, as massive as he was to her, as close as she could get him. " It's Ok," she whispered to him, over and over. He continued to weep and Amy felt horrible about making Shadow cry. " I'm so sorry, Shadow." Shadow angrily wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. " Let's go." Shadow said, drained of all enthusiasm. Amy stroked his arm and followed him. Shadow sat on their bed, feeling mixed up. He didn't know whether to feel sad or mad or glad or what. He held his head in his hands as he tried to figure himself out. " Shadow," Amy whispered. " Time for bed, honey." Shadow took his shoes off, and laid down. Shadow cuddled up to Amy. He felt unsure of himself, and felt he needed Amy more than ever now. Shadow awoke in the middle of the night, he didn't even know why he woke up, but his heart was beating so fast it felt like it would jump out of his chest, his mind was racing over nothing. His eyes darted about nervously. He heard himself breathing, actually gasping. Amy awoke. " Shadow, are you Ok?" Shadow took a deep breath and steadied himself. " Bad dream," Shadow said.

Amy asked, " What was that all about? "

Shadow said, " I had a feeling that something was going to happen to

you." " Shadow, what kind of thing was going to happen to me?"

"I don't know what it was." Amy asked if Shadow would be alright.

Shadow whispered to Amy, " I'll be alright.'' Shadow soon fell into a deep yet uneasy sleep. He kept thinking about his dream and the strange eyes that occupied it. All night, he thought of those eyes, staring over Amy , him too, trying to find a weak spot between the two.

Then he saw two eyes staring at Amy & him.

He saw the green glare in it's eyes, he saw that it had a male like figure.

He wanted to jump up to get to see the face of the figure, but he just couldn't

get up, then he fell asleep when the figure disappered. When he woke up the next morning, his head automattically turned to see if Amy was ok. She was sleeping soundly. He happily stroked her face, thankfully kissing her. His dream had seemed so real, he was almost afraid he'd look up and see that same figure, staring at him with his creepy green eyes.

Amy awoke with a smile. Shadow asked her if she had a good dream.She said, "Didn't you have a good dream?" Shadow replied, " DOES it look like I had a GOOD DREAM?!'' " Well, no, actually, it doesn't. I was just WONDERING!! " Amy yelled. Shadow said, " Whoa. Sorry. We need to stop yelling. Those green eyes..." " What green eyes? " " The green eyes in my dream. They were staring at us." Amy sighed. "You've been watching too many slasher movies." "I didn't watch one last night." Shadow replied. " So where did you see the green eyes at?" Amy asked.

" The only place I have seen those green eyes was in my dream." Then it just hit him on the head, no, literally, it actually hit him.

"Amy why did you hit me," Shadow growled. "Well duh! The green eyes. What did they look like," Amy asked him.

"They looked like Sonic's eyes!" Shadow said. "What? They looked like Sonic's eyes? But that's impossible. He disappeared."

" Well, I think he's back. He's back for you, Amy. He wants you back..." Amy yelled, " What are you trying to do, scare me?" " No, I'm telling the truth. You need to stay close. Please. I don't want you taken from me. It would tear me apart."

" Shadow, I don't think you're crazy or anything, but I think you're taking that dream a little too seriously." Shadow sighed and looked away. " I'm sorry. Maybe I am still scared of what happened in my dream." "Shadow, what else did you see in your dream?''

"I saw you and I sitting on a bench talking. Then you stood up and I

saw that male figure and he grabbed you and then both disappeared in the night.'' " Where did this happen at? " Amy asked. " It happened by the bench by St. Louis street." Shadow replied. " Oh," said Amy.

Shadow sighed and held his head in his hands, trying to remember the harsh details of the dream. He was frightened, the first time he had ever been frightened, and he hated himself for it. He hated the feeling, ice cold and burning hot at the same time. He hated the way Amy didn't seem to believe him. Shadow felt like crying and screaming in anger at he same time. Why did Sonic want her back? For revenge? Just for the kicks and giggles, trying to see if Shadow would lie down and cry or fight back? Or was it just a stupid dream, that didn't mean anyhing? Amy said, "Let's go down stairs and talk about this later.''

So they went down stairs & didn't say a word to Eggman or the others. Shadow slumped in his chair. " Shadow, it'll be alright. We'll figure this out." Amy stroked his face, trying to make him feel better. She brought him close and kissed him. No matter how hard he tried not to think about the dream, it kept popping into his mind. '' How long is this dream going to haunt me?" Then something came over them,and they went up to their room and laid down on the bed. Meanwhile, Eggman and the others where playing cards.

Amy gasped,'' OH Shadow! I never did

this before,'' She stroked his face and sides. Then Eggman walked upstairs to see what the noise was. He thought it was the heater that he turned off. But, unfortunately, when he got close to the bedroom he realized it was Shadow & Amy in their bed. Eggman went to open the door, but then the others yelled, "Eggman come down here & see the royal flush I got!" said Rouge.

Eggman went down stairs and Rouge said,'' What are they doing up there? " Eggman said, "I don't know. Do you know those sounds Rouge?'' "Why, yes, I do know those sounds. They are making love.'' Chaos Zero said,'' Ewwwwwwwww that's gross.'' Rouge laughed. " Well, it's normal of married couples. They can't stay off each other forever." " Oh, and why not? " Eggman scoffed. " Because. If they don't, then thier whole relationship will fall apart. Shadow will get mad at her all the time, and Amy will end up leaving. Then Shadow would die of lonlieness...Eggman, don't even think of breaking them up. I would hate to see someone as dignified as Shadow degrade like that."

" Well I don't care. Shadow was supposed to be my heartless fighting machine. That is until _Amy_ got here. Then they fell in love and now he doesn't have a single evil thought going through his mind! It's totally sickening." Eggman growled. Shadow and Amy laid side by side, Amy with her arms wrapped around him and her head on his chest. She sighed, and Shadow stroked her face. " Shadow...that was amazing." Shadow smiled and kissed her. " It was." He nuzzled her lovingly. " Except..." " What, honey?" " I don't feel very good. I feel kinda sick."

" Sick? Like your stomach's woozy or something? Or sick as cold or headache or something?" Amy sighed. " Oh, Shadow. I don't know. My stomach doesn't feel very steady and I'm kinda dizzy and tired feeling." Shadow cuddled her, trying to make her feel better, as she had done for him. Amy began crying. " What's wrong with me?" she sobbed. Shadow dried her tears and helped her to her feet. He helped her over to a chair and fixed her a warm drink. " Thank you, baby." she said.

Eggman sat in his room, pondering about how to get Shadow away from Amy long enough for him to return to his old mean self. " Maybe if I told Amy to tell Shadow that she was going out, but never really returned, he would give up on her. Or maybe we could stick with the first part of the plan and lock Amy in the dungeon and starve her to death...no, too harsh. Hmmm...let's think..." he growled to himself, pacing the floor. A perfectly evil plan had begun to form in the genius's mind.

He decided to try to keep Shadow and Amy as far away from each other as possible. He would keep sending Shadow on dumb errands, just for him to leave Amy alone for a while.

"Surely, she'll get tired of him always running and leave. Then again, she might understand what I'm doing and ask him to run away with her. Arrgh, this is harder than even I thought..." Rouge overheard Eggman's conversation with Metal Sonic, who hated Shadow almost as much as Sonic did, and also Sonic himself. " Oh, no," Rouge whispered to herself. She flew off to Shadow and Amy's room to tell them what Eggman was planning.

" Guys, you've got to get out of here. Eggman's up to no good again. He's going to try to break you two up." Shadow hugged the sleeping Amy close to him. " What?" " Yea. He was talking it over with Metal Sonic and the real Sonic-" " The real Sonic? Oh, no. Now I don't feel so good." " What do you mean?" " I had a dream that Sonic was going to kidnap Amy... Oh Lord...I think I'm gonna hurl.." " Just calm down, Shadow. We'll figure this out." She fanned him with her wings.

" So, Sonic, do we have a deal? You get your woman back while returning Shadow to his normal self." Sonic chuckled menacingly. " Yea. We gotta deal." The two shook hands. " So, Sonic, what caused you turn bad?" "I lost Amy." At this point, Eggman had begun to think that Amy was a full fledged troublemaker. Sonic turned with an insane look on his face, chuckling evilly. He caught sight of Rouge spying through the window. She gasped and flew off.

Sonic ran off, trying to find Rouge. Sonic began to think of Amy. How good she looked, and he imagined her naked. Yes, if you're thinking Sonic's a pervert, you're absolutely right. Sonic grinned and stopped running. " I'll get that broad back, even if it's the last thing I do!" Sonic growled. Meanwhile, Shadow and Amy cuddled under the warmth of the blankets. " Amy?" " Yes, Shadow?" " Do you think we should...just leave?" Amy touched Shadow's face. " Honey. I don't know. I don't know what to think any more..." she began to sob. " Oh baby. It's ok. Everything will work out ok. We'll find out what Sonic's up to and we'll do what we can to stop him." She buired her face in Shadow's chest.

Sonic snuck in through the window after they were asleep. He tiptoed over to the bed and he put one hand over Amy's mouth, a dagger in the other hand. " I swear... you make a sound...this thing goes through yo neck...y'all got me?" Amy began shaking uncontrollably. Sonic dragged her off, down the stairs and out of the house. He threw her into the corner when he got to his house. " Ow! Sonic! What do you think you're doing?" " It's not just what _I'm _doing...it's what _we'll_ be doin'. Ok?" Amy shook her head. " What?" She flinched and continued shaking her head. Sonic was hissing now, that menacing hiss he had in his voice the last time he tried to rape her.

" Sonic! Get off me! I hate your guts!" "So?" he sneered, continuing what he was doing to her. Amy punched him, and he flew backwards, but jumped back onto her. She screamed out, and refused to do anything with him. " Get down, broad!" he hollered at her. Amy awoke in the morning with Sonic's hand on her chest. He was snoring contentedly, so Amy picked his hand up with two fingers and tossed it off her. Sonic groaned and rolled over. Amy skittered to the farthest corner of the room. She began sobbing. " Oh Shadow," she whispered to herself. " I wish you were here." She found a telephone, but the cord was missing.

" Sonic, you bastard," she muttered to herself. She tiptoed over to the door and slowly turned the knob. Suddenly Sonic's eyes flew open, glowing malevolently. " Well, well, well. Where do you think you're going?" She shuddered in fear and slid down the wall. " Looks like prettyboy didn't come to your rescue." He advanced toward her. " Who you callin' prettyboy?"

Sonic whirled around to see Shadow standing on the fallen door. " Oh, Shadow! You _did_ come for me!" He kicked Sonic in the mouth and helped Amy up off the floor. " Oh baby. I was so worried. I thought you were dead." He embraced her, and held her close. " So. Shadow. We meet again," he hissed evilly. Shadow's red eyes began glowing angrily. Shadow carried her over to the corner and stood in front of her. " Heh heh heh. So, now prettyboy's gonna try to protect his bh. " To Shadow's surprise, Sonic pulled a gun out of nowhere and pointed it at Shadow. " Heh heh heh," he chuckled evilly. " Shadow...just trun around and walk away." Amy whispered lovingly. " If he moves, I'll blow his fkn' brains out!"

Shadow glared at him, and Sonic began to cock the hammer back. Shadow's stomach began to turn. What if Sonic did shoot him? Who would protect Amy? Suddenly, her voice brought him from his thoughts. " Hey, Sonic! Come get me!" Sonic turned to see Amy wearing nothing but her boots. Sonic dropped the gun, which tripped the trigger, shooting Sonic in the leg. He seemed to feel no pain, as he was drooling over Amy. She moved slowly in front of him. Shadow recognized her behavior as a distraction and he grabbed the gun from between Sonic's feet. The gun was covered in blood, but could still be used. Sonic tried to turn, but Amy grabbed his head and kissed him. Shadow's mouth dropped.

Amy frowned at Shadow. He snapped from his thoughts and pointed the gun at the back of his head. If Sonic didn't move, it would be a straight shot at his spinal cord. Time seemed to freeze as Shadow struggled with his conscience, one part of his mind telling him to shoot, one part telling him not to. He finally cocked the hammer, and prepared to pull the trigger. Sonic grabbed the gun, and was shot in the foot. Sonic howled in pain. Shadow pushed him over, his foot on Sonic's chest. Sonic began crying. " Shadow!! No!!Please!!I'm sorry!! You'll never hear from me again!! PLEASE!!" Shadow growled. The gun was still pointed at Sonic's face. If Shadow wanted to kill him, he could. Instead he threw the gun at Sonic's face, making him bleed. He walked over to Amy, who lay unconsious on the ground.

Shadow jerked forward as the gunshot hit him in the side. He held his side, which was pouring blood. He moaned in anguish. He trembled as he stood. " What...did...you...do to Amy?" Sonic chuckled. " How about I say I ripped the life from her body with my bare hands." Shadow forgot about his pain, the shortness of breath. He rushed at Sonic, ripped the gun from him, and shot him three or four times in the stomach. " God...Shadow...curse you..." Blood and other matter slid through Sonic's fingers onto the ground. Shadow turned with no remorse in his soul for Sonic, who had become so evil. His entire sorrow had gone to Amy, the one true love of his life. He laid beside her, his hands on her head and heart. A warm, almost cosmic glow surrounded Shadow and Amy. When the glow faded, Shadow was healed and Amy was alive. " Oh, baby." Shadow hugged her, and she nuzzled him back. " Shadow...you..." " I know. I know." Sonic cried out in anguish. He gritted his teeth as blood poured from the wound in his stomach. " Would you like to do the honors of putting him out of his misery?" Shadow asked, handing her the gun. Sonic, seeing his fate, closed his eyes and prepared for the bullet tearing through his skull, destroying all he knew. Amy pointed the gun at him, but seeing the pathetic look on his face, lowered the gun. " I'd rather use my hammer," she said pulling the hammer out from behind her. The hammer began to glow, and soon was enveloped in fire. Her eyes had turned red, and her hair was long and beautiful. She slammed the hammer down on Sonic's head.

" Ygggahhhhhhhhhh!!" Sonic screamed as he was virtually destroyed by fire. He then disappeared. " Where is he?" Shadow asked. " I sent him to the realm of the demons," Amy said. She suddenly swayed and became weak kneed. She stumbled toward Shadow and collapsed in his arms. Shadow sat down, stroking her long, beautiful hair, which was now black. Her dress had become longer, so long it pooled out onto the ground. The dress was intricately designed, and was black. Her eyes opened weakly. Her eyes were still green, but they shimmered happily as she gazed up at him. He picked her up, and carried her home. He laid her on the bed. She soon fell asleep, but she was fitful. Shadow laid behind her, placing his hand on her head and face. She moaned, and rolled over to face Shadow. Shadow gazed at her, thinking of how close he had come to losing her. He slowly dozed off, thinking about how chaotic things had been lately.

Things became just a little more chaotic ( in a good way) when Amy announced that she was pregnant. She threw herself happily onto Shadow's chest, laughing. " Congratulations, big daddy." she whispered. Eggman growled and stomped off. Rouge followed him. " You brought it on yourself, Eggman. If you didn't want this to happen, you shouldn't have kidnapped Amy." " I know. He's happy, though. That's the first time I ever saw him smile. It's worth it. I never should have even tried to break them up." Nine months later, Amy gave birth to the bab_ies_. She had already been in labor for about five hours, and she was tired and cranky. Shadow sat beside her bed, stroking her hand, reassuring her that everything was ok. " No it's not!! It hurts..." Shadow nuzzled her tense face. She nuzzled him back, and gazed into his eyes. Shadow brushed a strand of her dark hair from her eyes. " You're still beautiful. You know that, right?" Amy giggled. " I sure don't feel beautiful right now. I feel like a horse." Shadow smiled. " You'll always be beautiful in my eyes. No matter how much you deny it." Amy kissed him, smiling. " And you'll always be handsome to me." Amy held Shadow's hand gently. Not for long though. Soon, she squeezed harder than he'd ever felt her squeeze. She cried out as more birthing pains took hold of her.

Her birthing doctor walked in, a kind old echidna whose name was Sierra. " Well, Amy. Are you ready to see your children?" Amy nodded. " Yes, I'm not." Another pain sliced through her stomach. She grimaced and cried out. " Honey, It's ok." Shadow whispered. Sierra smiled. " I think you're ready." Another hour or so passed, and Amy was becoming tired and weak. She had become so hoarse that she didn't dare make a sound. She shut her eyes tight. " Ok, Amy, sugah, I need you to push on this next contraction. Ok? " She nodded. " Ok. Give me a strong push." She grimaced and hung on to Shadow for all her might. " Aaah, there's the head we've been waiting for. There we go." The baby screamed and began crying. She seemed afraid to open her eyes. " Honey...oh honey. Look." Shadow sighed. Amy opened her eyes to see a beautiful baby, black and glossy as a raven's wing. " He's a hardy little fella," Sierra said, admiring the baby himself.

" Oh Shadow." she gasped, as her hoarseness made it hard to speak. " He's...beautiful." The baby squirmed in the doctor's arms. " You wanna cut the cord?" Sierra asked Shadow. He nodded and cut the baby's cord. He stroked the baby's face. Amy cried out again. " What's wrong with me?! I'm still hurting!!" Sierra smiled. " Looks like you got twins." " Twins?!"Amy gasped. " Twins?!" Shadow said, confused. Sierra handed the baby to another doctor, who wrapped him up and laid him in a bassinet. " Shadow, I can't believe it. We've got _TWINS?? _Why in the hell'd you have to make two babies...you bastard...oh...I love you so much..." Shadow looked at Sierra. " Brace yourself buddy. They get like that." Amy clutched his hand and squeezed for all she was worth. She gasped and moaned as the baby took it's first breath. " Aww. Such a sweet little girl." Sierra said over the baby's high-pitched squealing. The baby squirmed and wiggled. " She's beautiful too...oh Shadow...we did such a good job."

Sierra handed the little girl to Amy. She looked like both Amy and Shadow combined; she was black, but with pink stripes and she had sparkling green eyes. She also sported Amy's build, and her long eyelashes. She had Shadow's white chest fur, and even a trait niether of them had: a white tip on her tail. Meanwhile, the little boy looked exactly like Shadow, complete with the red stripes, white chest fur, red eyes, and a streamlined yet muscular build. The babies happily fidgeted in thier parent's arms. Shadow nuzzled the little guy. " Aren't you just the sweetest little small fry I ever did see?" Shadow whispered lovingly. He reached down and held Amy's free hand. Amy sighed and gazed at the precious little baby in her arms. Both had fallen asleep. " What are we going to name them?" Amy cocked her head ever so slightly in thought.

" How about Shadora for the little lady?" She said. " Perfect. And Shadorin for the little guy." Amy smiled. " Shadow, Shadora, Shadorin, and Amy. Well. Aren't I an oddball?" " Not in my eyes." Shadow and Amy kissed. They took their new family home for everyone to see in the morning.

Part 2 complete.


End file.
